Wish Granted
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: 1st fanfic one-shot set after 1st series before 2nd. Watanuki is about to have his powers removed but something feels wrong, can he correct the situation before he loses something precious.


Miss Nightshadow. (I don't own xxx-holic, no infringement of any kind intended) This is my first fanfic.

Wish granted. A Doumeki x Watanuki fanfiction (one shot).

How the dark ephemeral creatures got inside the sanctuary of the temple did not bother Doumeki Shizuka. They had and that was all there is to it. What bothered him was the fact that they are invisible. He could bearly hear them, the stench of them filled the hall so tracking them by scent is impossible. They on the other hand were fast, circling and had already drawn blood striking his lower leg restricting his movement.  
Frowning Doumeki loosed another arrow creating yet another puncture in the haphazard pattern adorning the thick stone wall. There was only way to get out of this mess...  
Shaking the thought from his head Doumeki gritted his teeth.  
'No.' The young exorcist thought. 'Today is the only day he can have his powers safely removed. He deserves a normal life, if his resolve breaks no one not even Yuuko can remove his powers.'

'Nothing makes sense today,' Watanuki realised as he watched Himewari finish her cake. He had made far too much and a certain black hole maskerading as a human being was no where to be seen.  
'I should be happy the jerk's not here. He always spoils any potential dates I have with Himewari. This should be my dream come true, why am I so unhappy? WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM?'  
"You're missing him aren't you." Himewari stated as if she were talking about the weather making shame burn through the young man's being she reached out taking his hand in her's. "You know I think he's missing you too."  
Instead of unbridled joy at first contact being made after carrying his torch for so long Watanuki felt stone cold loneliness and for the first time ever Watanuki internally admitted that Doumeki was more than just his friend. Just as Yuuko had predicted when she had first addressed the exorcist through Watanuki via those awful headphones. Since that moment he had fought so hard to prove the all-knowing space-time witch wrong that he had done so many hurtful things to Doumeki.  
A handkerchief wiped away tears he had not been aware he was shedding.  
"I'm sorry Himewari... I"  
"It's okay. I've known for a long time. It's not to late. Go to him."  
"How I don't know where he is and the ritual's..." Watanuki leapt to his feet. "Please excuse me Himewari. I finally know what I'm suposed to do."

Running as if a hoarde of spirits were after him Watanuki made it to Yuuko's shop just as she was about to paint the last line of the last magical symbol that was to take all his powers away. Slamming his hand in the paint brush's way he managed to pant out a weak "stop."  
Yuuko's poker face gave nothing away.  
"Watanuki if I do not finish this symbol the wish will not be fulfilled and the universe will be out of balance. You know this."  
"Then use the payment for this wish to grant my new one."  
"No matter what it is it will be high as I need to dispel the power I have already gathered here."  
"I want, no I NEED to go to where Doumeki is right now. I hav to talk to him. Please Yuuko! I've finally figured everything out."  
Mokona bounced out from behind the witch. "Personally I was betting that you didn't. Guess you win again boss."  
"Of course I do. But you know I'll never be able to remove your powers right?"  
"I know. I don't care about that I have to go to Doumeki!"  
"You may be in my service for the rest of your life even if this meeting goes badly."  
"It won't go badly. I won't allow it!"  
Yuuko smiled at Watanuki's resolve. "He's in great danger."  
"Then why are we talking? He's blind as a bat when it comes to spirits!"  
Magic swirled around Watanuki's legs reaching higher and higher until he was engulfed Yuuko's voice echoed around him.  
"I will grant your wish. The payment will come by the normal means. Now go."

Doumeki was still having a hard time believing exactly what had happened. All he knew was that he had been about to fall to his knees when a gust of wind delivered Watanuki who held him up. Just appearing excited the spirits so much they fully materialised charging straight for the Seer. Right into Doumeki's spirit arrow which also had alot more punch now he had someone to protect.  
He watched Watanuki's movements as he patched up his leg, glancing up at the teen's face. His breath caught in his throat, the expression on Watanuki's face was of a tenderness that he had never seen the Seer turn to Himewari. So many questions spun in the exorcist's head but his nature only allowed two syllables to escape his lips to break the comfortable silence.  
"You came."  
"Of course I did." "Your powers?"  
"Still here. I knew I couldn't get rid of them once I realised-"  
Doumeki tilted his head to the side his voice unable to formed the required one word question. Fortunately Watanuki could read his expression.  
"If I gave up my powers I would lose you."  
"Strange words."  
"Doumeki." Watanuki took a deep breath. "I know I've been a dumb ass in the past."  
"You said it."  
"I know." Watanuki grinned making Doumeki's heart beat faster. "I finally worked it out."  
"You're not getting angry?"  
"Nope." Watanuki leaned forward pressing his lips against Doumeki's cheek. "I just wish it hadn't taken the threat of losing you to do it. I understand if your not interested I've been such a-"  
Watanuki's words were cut off by a perfectly executed kiss. Afterall Doumeki refused to listen to such nonsense when his wish had finally been granted.

fin. Please read and review.


End file.
